


Uninvited  guest

by guaguagua



Category: Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Consensual Kink, M/M, Rape Fantasy, in the late 20th century
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 16:07:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21057176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guaguagua/pseuds/guaguagua





	Uninvited  guest

Combeferre told Bahorel that he had a rape fantasy. The latter grinned a little with surprised eyes.

It was not the first time that they talked about the topic of sex. However, It was the first time that Combeferre has told Bahorel his sexual preference so honestly and so thoroughly. It was not easy, of course, yet whom he told was Bahorel.

For the first time, Combeferre forgot how Bahorel and he talked about this topic at the very beginning. It just happened. Everything just happened. It was the end of the day- silent dusk, actually. In the back room of the café, they lay on the sofa nakedly with a thin layer of sweat. It was beautiful dusk. They lied there, flooded with the warm glow of the sunset, leaning with each other, and gasping for the air. So pleasure and so overwhelming.  
“Don’t dare to let Enjorlas knows the mess there. ” Said Bahorel, in a joking tone.  
“So, don’t tell him.” 

Usually, it was a little bit embarrassing to talk about the sexual preference which was at the edge of ethics, but bahorel was an exception. For Bahorel, it was never embarrassing to talk about this with his friends, except for talking with someone like Combeferre. It was not so embarrassing, actually, since the latter was their tolerant Guide- always curious and explorative to science as well as physiology- yet was a little bit serious for a young man in his age. 

Thus, when it came to the sex, Combeferre was the one that asked first.

“You want me to force you to have sex?” Bahorel asked.

“Yes.”

“How so?”

“I would say I kind of enjoy being objectified.” Combeferre said.

“Ah… Wait…” Bahorel grinned again, “I thought you disapprove objectification, as well as other conducts of dehumanising?”

“Right. However, when it comes to sexuality, ” Combeferre’s cheeks brunt a little, “it is a totally different story.” He could not tell wether Bahorel was teasing.  
“I meant a consensual one.” He added.

“Fine…” Bahorel glanced at him thoughtfully,  
“Good…” - with a suggestive look.

“Wanna have a try? ” 

“If I told you I have interest in forcing you to accept my… just say it generally, my sexual desire, “ Bahorel looked Combeferre in the eyes, genuinely, trying not to select a word which would be too vulgar to displease him while it was still accurate enough to express himself, “while making love, would you feel offended to hear that?”

“How come. I’d love to. ”Combeferre chuckled a little, returning his gaze. There is a mildness as well as a pure joy emerged from his smiling eyes, encouraging the other to make a bolder try.

“If I… ”

“I will.”

“But,” Now, Bahorel burst into a laugh, “I didn’t say what I’m going to do!”

“I know you’d never hurt me.” Said Combeferre, “I trust in you, just as the way you trust me.”

Combeferre pressed his hand onto the other’s and raised his head to give him a simple kiss. Bahorel held his waist and returned passionately. He licked his lips before opened his month without any force. Their tongues twined together.


End file.
